Bound by FATE
by haejn
Summary: Hinata is supposed to die but Naruto interfered and made a deal with Kyuubi, Kyuubi travelled back in time and tried to destroy Konoha. Pease R&R NaruHina Rated M just in case, I'm not even sure if there is going to be lemons, most likely not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. I forgot the title but it is something like Bound by Kyuubi.

**DEFINITELY A "NARUHINA"**

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

It was during the retrieval mission of either Itachi or Sasuke given to Yamato's team, which includes Sakura, Sai and Naruto, and Kakashi's team composed of Shino, Kiba and Hinata, oh and before I forget, Akamaru.

Their team was split into a one man team in order to increase the efficiency of their search, however, because of the special circumstances regarding Naruto, he was put on a three man cell together with his sensei Yamato, to control him whenever Kyuubi tries to take over, and Hinata.

_Flashback_

"_You are to retrieve either Sasuke or get Itachi so Sasuke will come to us" said Tsunade " But before that Naruto has something to tell you, if you do not want to accept the mission after this I understand, and so will he, so Naruto if you would" _

"_What I am about to tell you is an S-class secret of this village and can only be told with permission from me or the Hokage. I am a target of the Akatsuki, because… Kyuubi was defeated but he did not die, humans could not kill a demon that is why it was sealed into me. I am a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."_

_He paused thinking they would not accept the mission, and looked down on the ground._

"_We already know" Hinata managed to say something first while stuttering. "We managed to figure it out while you were away and we don't care." She added still stuttering._

_The rest of the group managed to snap out of their thoughts. Except for Sai and Sakura, they already know. _

"_Yeah she is right, and we respect you for that" said Shino_

"_But still we want you to tell it to us by yourself, I still couldn't believe it that we were right all along" added Kiba_

"_Thank you guys for everything" Naruto said with a grin, he was happy, he is accepted._

_End Flashback_

It was a very exhausting day, first of all explosions was heard nearby while Naruto along with Yamato and Hinata had an encounter with Kabuto who has a third of Orochimaru trying to control his body. Afterwards keeping the book that Kabuto gave them and studying it about the information regarding Akatsuki, they headed to the cause of explosions.

Before they were able to reach their destination, they got ambushed by unknown members of Akatsuki, they stayed in the shadow so Naruto and his group could not identify them, but one thing is for sure Itachi wasn't with them. It was a trap and they were caught, they knew it too. All three were caught in a powerful genjutsu so they could not move. Hinata easily broke free thanks to his bloodline limit. Yamato had difficulties but with his experience he was able to cancel the genjutsu that bound him. However, Naruto could not cancel it.

Akatsuki charged up a projectile heading for Naruto, it was a big ball of liquid, both Hinata and Yamato had seen it, Yamato dispelling the genjutsu placed on Naruto, but it is too late, it would hit Naruto just about the same time the genjutsu was dispelled. Everyone knows that he would survive the attack, they are not planning on killing him, however when Naruto was about to take the attack, Hinata used her body to shield Naruto. It is a mixture of acid and potent poison, it is burning Hinata wherever it hit, and opened up wounds enough for the poison to enter.

Naruto was shocked by this. He knew he would be able to handle it but Hinata did not need to suffer, she was dying and he knows it, all because of one weakness. The other members came to where the attacked happened and the Akatsuki has to back down, they were outnumbered. The attack takes about half of the 75 percent of the chakra of the one member so that member is unable to fight and the other one is not capable to fend of all of them, especially with an enraged Jinchuuriki.

Hinata on her soft voice asked for a private time with Naruto which all of them complied after Sakura tried to neutralize the poison with no effect. It was potent, mixed with chakra and some unknown plants.

"Naruto-kun, I have a favor to ask you" whispered Hinata in a very weak voice.

"Sure Hinata-chan anything" replied Naruto trying to fight of his tears.

"Kiss me please, before I die I want to feel or at least pretend that you can love me like that" she said, she had all the courage, she would die and won't let go of this opportunity.

"Why me" He said he really did not mind. Hinata was saddened by this and replied "Because for so long I have loved you, I am just afraid that you will reject me like this, but right now I have nothing to lose, sorry Naruto-k…" but she was stopped with a kiss.

He did not mind that he can taste blood. "Don't die Hinata, I did not reject you, and I know someday I'll fall for you, but not now, not with this kind of mess that I am on."

With that she closed her eyes and slept.

In Naruto's mindscape

"**I can help you, I can save her"** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Then save her"

"**It comes with a price" **the demon said with a grin.

"I don't care"

"**Very well then"**

Naruto was covered in red chakra. He was in a lot of pain while unconsciously making 80 hand seals in a span of one second. After it is done he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and a seal appeared. Similar to his seal on stomach the only difference is that it is smaller version.

Hinata woke up feeling tired and her whole body was aching then she realized that Naruto is hugging her. She blushed at the contact and dismissed the idea that she was dreaming because of the pain that she feels.

She looked into his eyes, it was full of care and it is very puffy and wet. 'He cares for me' she thought. Then their eyes met and he unconsciously moved closer to her face, then their lips touched. It was very light and Hinata can feel the electricity running through her spine. It is a very happy feeling. Naruto sucked her lower lips and let go, then said

"Sorry Hinata-chan I should have seen you before but now my time is nearly done, I'm sorry"

"What do you mean" said Hinata with sadness painted on her face.

"To save you I made asked Kyuubi for help and he said it will cost me, right now he said I only have 5 minutes before I am gone." He replied just as the others came back feeling the presence of Kyuubi before.

"Hinata, you are alive!?!?" They were shocked by this but they heard Naruto say goodbye and he just vanished, without a trace.

Please review. This is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. I forgot the title but it is something like Bound by Kyuubi.

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

In return for saving Hinata Kyuubi traveled through time 15 years to be exact. It is October 9 and Kyuubi attacked Konoha relentlessly forcing Yondaime out a day short of the birth of Naruto to ensure that he will not be sealed again.

The Yondaime, though the greatest ninja in his time was powerless against the Kyuubi, with nobody to seal the Kyuubi to he made a hand seals to call upon Shinigami.

Kyuubi snickered he knows he can't be sealed away this time, all of this vanished when he got hit with the jutsu. It did not seal him, in fact it killed Yondaime but it left Kyuubi weak. He still has one goal in mind so he did not retreat 'kill the boy, kill Naruto'. He approached Konoha at around October 10 at night trying to find were the child would be born but he was too late. The moment Naruto was born, he was sealed into him. His plan backfired, this time however he can't influence Naruto, they can't talk to each other. This left him no choice, but to help the boy the best he can so Naruto will survive so that he will not vanish as well.

The sealing killed his mother and everyone just dismissed it as stress due to Kyuubi's attack. He is orphaned, nobody knew who his dad was, for all they know he died during the Kyuubi attack, there were no records and they could not recognize his mother only the fact that she is an Uzumaki.

The town was celebrating, "The Kyuubi is dead" they all cheered. At the same time they asked Sarutobi to step back as a Hokage until they found a better replacement, hopefully someone as strong as or maybe stronger than the Fourth.

Naruto's childhood is not as bad as it used to be, people doesn't know that he carries the Kyuubi, they just know that his will to live is strong to be born during the time of great disaster. Like hope in times of darkness.

Because of this the adults treat him really well, especially in the orphanage which causes the children to be to gather hate towards him. They hate him for that, and they don't even hide it. No one in the orphanage would play with him, nobody his age wants to be his friend. Because of this he was alone. When he is close to being 3 he met Hinata on a park, like him alone. The other children think that she is creepy, with her eye or that she is a snob because of her clan. No one would be her friend, until Naruto approached her.

Naruto can feel something different from her, he can sense something, something peaceful, no words can describe except maybe nice.

"Hi! My name is Naruto what is yours?"

"Uhm" was all she could say she was shy after all, still looking at the ground.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I just want to be your friend" said Naruto while he turned back and start to walk away when he heard Hinata.

"Oh no it is okay, my name is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" she managed to say in a whisper while stuttering that only Naruto would hear.

"So? Do you want to be my friend?" He asked again

"S-sure"

With that he smiled. She was his first friend. They played together until dark and they met in the park in the afternoon.

Hiashi didn't mind, his daughter is slowly gaining more confidence which is good for him and the boy was somewhat a hero.

Everything is turning out to be for the best for Naruto, However all things comes to an end. It was during Hinata's 3rd birthday. Naruto was invited he was her only friend and they don't mind.

Hinata enjoyed her birthday party especially during the gift giving. Naruto doesn't really have any money, he is an orphan nor does he receive anything so he gave her flowers, potted lilacs. He remembered that it was Hinata's favorite flower so he grew them and Hinata saw it and was begging Naruto for it. She was shocked when she received it.

When it is almost time for bed Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and left to go to the orphanage. Just then halfway to the orphanage he saw Hinata being carried by a man from, cloud that was according to the hitai-ite. He rushed to the ninja but he is just 3 and he doesn't have any training, until a white blur passed by him.

By the time he caught up he saw Hiashi kill the cloud ninja but because of desperation he threw a kunai at Hinata and pierced through her heart. She was dying.

Naruto saw this but as he got closer red chakra enveloped him and went closer to Hinata whose body was also beginning to emit red chakra and her wounds started to heal at a very rapid face. Hinata's shoulder emitted a seal in red. Hiashi saw this and activated his byakugan and saw that Naruto had a very similar seal only it is on his stomach. Naruto then smiled at Hinata when he saw that she was going to be fine and he dropped on the floor from exhaustion. They are connected through the seal that was part of the deal that they have no idea of.

Hiashi could not believe it, he felt Kyuubi but what shocked him the most was that his daughter who was never connected to the Kyuubi somehow manifested it along with Naruto.

Both were rushed in the hospital and Hiashi asked Sarutobi to examine the seal both on Hinata's shoulder and Naruto's stomach.

The Next Day

Sarutobi told Hiashi that the purpose of the seal is for controlling bijuus so that means that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. Somehow the seal on Hinata is a partial seal meant to "share" her life with Naruto, if any one of them dies, then both will die. They share chakra reserves and for now that's all that Sarutobi could figure.

Hiashi was at lost her daughter was saved from death but at what price? Has she become a Jinchuuriki? What is Naruto's involvement with Hinata?

The whole village felt the familiar presence of Kyuubi last night and they were frightened, the demon just disappeared for no reason and now is he coming back to finish what he started? Those were the questions that go through the mind of the villagers. Then they realized something, Naruto was born when the Kyuubi disappeared. Could it be that Kyuubi created a jutsu to mingle on the village so they would be unprotected when he attack?

Later that afternoon the villagers were gathered in front of the Hokage tower for a meeting about the Kyuubi and Naruto. With that their suspicions grew stronger about the boy that they trusted. Sarutobi told the villagers that Naruto's mother died not because of birth but because he sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. (He was just guessing but Kyuubi is already tied to Naruto and the only way to break free was to kill the child before he was born, but he was too late and it backfired from him.) So in other words he should be treated as a hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay. The villagers however thought otherwise. Sarutobi did not mention Hinata's involvement with Kyuubi for Hiashi's request. Sarutobi also mentioned that Naruto rescued Hinata from a cloud-nin with the Kyuubi's help details on that was concealed, it is mentioned to make the villagers realize that Naruto is not a bad person, which worked on half of the adults. Otherwise they still don't want to have anything to do with the boy.

A Week Later

People treated Naruto differently like he is a trash or less than a trash. He was beaten up every night and Sarutobi found out because of Hiashi coming to him because Hinata is somehow manifesting pain, sometimes shows bruises but it doesn't even make sense because nobody beat her up. So he investigated on Naruto, somehow he found out that Naruto and Hinata both share the same pain, literally and Hinata is not old enough to control it. He planned for Hinata to avoid Naruto at all cost, it might be because of Hinata's exposure to the Jinchuuriki that caused her current state. Unfortunately there is nothing he can do. They would seem to be now, inseparable by fate.

Hiashi adopted Naruto much to Naruto's surprise because that week Hiashi wouldn't even let him see, much go near to Hinata. With that the third Hokage created a rule for the safety of Naruto, no one is to talk about Naruto being the Kyuubi in hope of a normal life for him. Also, he is not harmed and whoever harms him will be put on trial, punishment would depend on the action.

So how is it? Please review because if you don't like it I won't continue


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. The title is Bonds of Kyuubi, it is last updated on 11-27-2004

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

A four year old boy is sulking in a corner of the Hyuuga garden.

'Daddy… Why, they don't have any right to kill you… and to what? Protect the main branch when it is their fault.' He was sobbing, regretting the fact that he would be protecting everything that he despise, the reason his father died was because of her, and because of her father. From that day on his despise for the main branch is starting to grow.

_One Week Ago_

_The Hidden Cloud Village asked for Hiashi's body because one of their top ninja died in his hands, and it was also during their peace treaty. A war is going to occur if Konoha did not comply. So in the end Hiashi said that he would do it. Because of a clan law to protect its kekkai-genkai and a duty of a branch to protect the main, his twin brother was sacrificed in the end. A seal he received when he was very young sealed the byakugan away, a seal of unending servitude, which vanish on death. To prevent a war, Hizashi's body was given to the cloud._

Naruto and Hinata were never told about the Kyuubi also the fact that they are betrothed. That would be the best for them so they can protect each other. Naruto live on a guest house inside the Hyuuga gates but away from the compound, away from their training, for even if he is supposed to be a Hyuuga now, he is still not from the clan, and doesn't need to train in their arts.

'Last week he was in the hospital beside me, they told me that he protected when a bad person tried to get me.' Hinata thought and with that the seed was planted she is starting to like Naruto. She knew that a Hyuuga is only allowed to marry another Hyuuga, maybe they can be together someday, she thought.

Naruto on the other hand was somehow happy, for once everything is starting to back to the way it was, this time he have a family. He was adopted by Hiashi, he doesn't know that he is adopted by Hiashi in the clan not and not personally as a son. Still he looks up to him as a father, so he looked at his only friend as a sister.

Being the loud person that he is, he could not stand the peace and quiet inside the Hyuuga compound, so he goes outside the town and only goes back when it is time to eat and sleep. The truth is he doesn't mind the silence in the compound, but the piercing glares that the Hyuugas are giving him. Not once in their history that they allowed outsiders in the clan, let alone an orphan. He is the very opposite of what they are. He just can't stand it, the only person who doesn't look at him that way is Hinata, and Hiashi just kept neutral.

In town he received the same glares, but at least it is not from his so called clan, he is a part of it yet they don't want him in there. There are only a few people who don't think that he is a demon in spite of everything, it is actually a restaurant, Ichiraku ramen stand. It is one of his three safe places, on top of the Hokage monument and his home are the other one, well until he finds a new hiding place that is.

After a year Naruto managed to get used to the glares.

'I have a family, as long as I have someone who believes in me then nobody would put me down' and with that thought Naruto puts on a smile ready to face the glares of hatred towards him.

'I'll always believe in you, and I will always be here for you' Naruto heard a familiar voice in his head but he can't pretty much identify it. It is of course Hinata, but how it sounded without the stutter made it very different.

"Huh? Who is that?" he yelled.

Hinata just hid from a tree with a blush on her face trying to hide from Naruto. Somehow she was figuring it, sometimes she can hear voices. She just shrugged it off because people might think that she is crazy, but at that point in time, she knew so she tried to stop talking in her thoughts. She thought about all the suffering the voices in her head and she was looking at the same person who seems unfazed and happy, she knew better. Somebody who is suffering like that and not breaking down, she saw the strongest person in the world, at least for her, she is thinking how she would break down the moment that happens to her. She admired him so much, now she can't talk to him without stuttering, an affectionate contact from him makes her pass out.

Let us go to Naruto, well he still haven't figured it out, he did the same thing and just shrugged it off, he thinks it is because of all the hate of the people around him and that is making him crazy. He is exhausted, he had been practicing his kunai throwing, because it is the only thing that can get his mind from his suffering. Nobody would teach him any exercise, Hinata would but she can't gather any courage to talk to him more so teach him.

Hiashi is starting to see Hinata weak, she seems to be lacking concentration, who wouldn't she had been hearing thoughts in her mind. Hiashi is trying to help her with her training therefore he had been pushing her hard which made her lose more concentration. Naruto felt lonelier not seeing her therefore, she started to hear voices more and more. But now, she figured it out, she feels really bad about it now so she had little concentration from worrying about him. It doesn't matter on Hiashi's part though he is going to make another baby and if in time Hinata doesn't improve she would have to lose the title of being an heir to the clan.

A/N:

I am going to put a lot more dialogue when they are older not when they are 4. Thanks for the reviews and please review so I know what style I need to change. All kind of comments are accepted, specially flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. The title is Bonds of Kyuubi.

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

Around 3 months after Hinata's birthday Hanabi was born unfortunately, her mother died giving birth to Hanabi. With this Hiashi lost balance and placed all of his time and effort into clan businesses. The elders were happy with this, they gained a much dedicated leader however two children not only lost a mother but also a father, and the older one needs his care more than ever. Hiashi wanted a suitable heir so she trained Hinata harder this time, but with the death of her mother, how is she supposed to? That is one of the small things that make her lose her confidence, in the eyes of her father she is weak.

Naruto is really starting to worry about his sanity. He had been hearing voices more frequently now, and it is all about despair, and it seems like his own pain, not being acknowledged by everybody. He tried to do something, he tried to comfort the voice in his head, and for some reason it worked, and he heard the voice say 'Thank you Naruto-kun' which really surprised him. After that incident he would pour out all his problems into the voice and the other one would do the same, they never seem to run out of things to talk about, Naruto really felt happy, he still feels weird, but happy never the less.

'I miss Hinata' Naruto said

'Who is she' Hinata replied with blush on her smiling face

'My sister, she is really a kind person but recently she just seem to not have any time for me' He replied which caused Hinata to frown, of course they cant see each other, they are in the comfort of their own room. She was happy that Naruto thinks se is kind, but she just found out that she looks to him like a sister.

'But I know you are an orphan how could you have a sister' she said trying to persuade him to look at her differently.

'Well her father adopted me, so I guess that makes her my sister'

'But you are adopted in the clan not adopted by him'

'How do you know that? Who are you anyway' he said trying not to be mean

'A friend, I just happen to know the clan, and so should you since you are part of it now'

'I guess you are right, but nobody would want to teach me anything so I guess I just have to figure it all out by myself'

'Well your sister sounds nice, you should try to talk to her more' she said, thinking how funny it is to talk comfortably to someone who doesn't know who you really are.

Naruto found time to talk to Hinata the very next day, he wanted to ask about the clan, the history and how it works. She was blushing hard and no matter how hard she tried she just can't talk to Naruto face to face, she did the only thing she can do and blacked out.

Later that night, Naruto talked to the voice in his head 'My sister doesn't seem to like me, I can't even talk to her now, and well I'm all alone now, well except for you. So please don't leave me like anyone else' he said.

'She doesn't hate you. Don't believe that, she is always there for you. Don't worry I will always be here when you need me' she defended.

It is now time for Naruto and Hinata to go to the academy, during the first day everybody looked at Naruto when the teacher called for his name, Hyuuga Naruto. Whispers where heard in the classroom, he is blonde, his eyes are blue not almost white. How could he be a Hyuuga? They dismissed it afterwards, still it is shocking. Everybody in the class ignored him, they know that Hyuugas are proud that they don't associate well with anybody other than teammates and clans. So they just left the two Hyuugas alone.

Naruto is not born Hyuuga, he had been alone since he can remember, at least that's what he thinks. He wanted to grab the attention of his classmate so he did the only way he can, he played prank on their teachers and that got peoples attention. One of the weirdest thing happened that day, one of his classmates got his attention, and she is a pink haired girl who seemed to be ogling on a silent boy in the front along with other girls. Later he talked to the voice in his head about the pink haired girl, whom he found the name to be Sakura, out of nowhere the voice just stopped talking to him.

Hinata is saddened at the thought of Naruto being with someone else besides her. She can honestly say that she is in love with Naruto especially the time when they "talked" about everything. Of course she left out a lot of detail to ensure that Naruto would not know that it is actually her that he is talking with.

The days passed and they barely talk now, Naruto is just following Sakura, and Hinata is always watching him from a tree or a post as long as it is somewhere hidden. Sakura always rejects him, he is loud and obnoxious, he isn't even doing great in the academy, and he is everything that Sasuke is not. Hinata saw all of this, she was sad for seeing Naruto heartbroken but she smiled secretly, nobody else wants him but her.

'Hey Naruto why are you sad?' she asked

'Well about the girl that I was talking to you about, she had rejected me again'

'Don't you think she is not the right girl for you?'

'Maybe but I don't think I'll find someone who would like me for me'

'I'm sure there is somebody out there for you'

'Thanks, I hope I know who you really are, maybe you are that somebody'

'I really hope I am' she was red as a tomato. Luckily she is alone in her room for anybody to notice this.

'How about we meet sometime?'

'I am not ready yet' she stuttered

'Hi-Hinata?' He recognized the voice.

A/N:

Please review, I only had one on the 3rd chapter so it is telling me that it is not going on the right direction. I really need a review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. The title is Bonds of Kyuubi.

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

A/N: Sorry Leo Delkin, I really don't like OC, that's why I didn't even put the name of Hinata's mother.

Suddenly the voice stopped.

Now he really need to talk to Hinata, so he tried to sneak in to her room but one of the guards saw him and told him that it is too late and she is probably sleeping. So he went back to his house and tried to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up early and waited in front of Hinata's room, he really needed to find out if the voice really belongs to Hinata. Suddenly Naruto zoned out, he seemed to be in a different place where he used to be. He seemed to be trapped in a different person, he can see what that person is doing but could not control anything. The person seemed to be opening a door and he saw his face that looked spaced out. He tried to move his arms and the Naruto that he saw moved his hands the same way, he waved his hands and it seems to do what he is doing. Then all of a sudden he saw the vision moved away from him, the person is running away.

After a few moments later he gained control of everything and followed the person only to find Hinata.

"Uhm, so Hinata, does the voice belong to you?" he asked nervously

She just looked at the ground, twiddled her fingers, turned around and said while stuttering "Please look away from me first."

So he turned around and he heard in his thought that yes it was her.

So they talked like that only on thought.

'So, why didn't you tell me?' he asked

'Because even up until now I can't even look you in the eye without passing out.'

'But why is that?'

'Be-because I-I l-like y-y-you' she stuttered

'The more reason you should have talked to me, I like you too, you are my sister how can I not like you?'

'N-no, I like you but I like you more than that' she said in a whisper.

'Really? But aren't we supposed to be related?'

'But you were just adopted' she said with her slowly regaining confidence, after all Naruto is not rejecting her, only asking questions.

'I just thought that it's indecent'

'Well to tell you the truth Hyuugas are only allowed to marry within the clan'

'Wow, I didn't know that, how about let us be friends first because I have only thought of you as a sister, maybe I would learn to like you someday.'

'Sure' she said half sad half filled with hope.

"How about we go train Hinata-chan?"

"Ok"

So Hinata taught Naruto some chakra control exercises that her father taught to her. She also tried to teach Naruto the basic form of their taijutsu and how to push chakra in his finger tips. He doesn't have a good chakra control so he had been wasting chakra, he might not be able to see tenketsus but Hinata gave him an idea where they are and he tried to memorize it only to fail miserably. So in the end at least by sparring with Hinata and her teaching him where the tenketsus are located, he was able to dodge her attack and somehow predict which points she was targeting to protect it.

In the academy the teachers was baffled on how Naruto is improving, he isn't supposed to because they aren't teaching him anything, they were afraid that if he learns jutsus he might be treat because it is like teaching Kyuubi things that he can use to destroy Konoha.

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga compound Hiashi seemed happy at the progress Hinata is making, and he knows that part of it is because of his training with Naruto. He was curious as to how his training is ineffective while for only a short time with the Naruto, she had been progressing better. So he arranged a spar to see how each of them is really progressing so he sparred with Naruto first and he beat him with just 10 of his power and in only 2 minutes, but he noticed that Naruto was able to dodge some of his attacks by changing the point of contact into a harmless spot. Now with Hinata he needed to use a little more of his power and the spar took longer. He was baffled Naruto is weaker yet he was able to contribute more on Hinata's improvement.

The next day Hiashi asked for a spar again this time it is two against one. Hinata and Naruto were preparing, so they went at him, Hinata and Hiashi both activated the byakugan. Naruto charged first but was easily evaded by Hiashi and Hinata engaged Hiashi in a gentle fist style. Hiashi is proud by Hinata's performance compared to yesterday. She is giving him a hard time and needed more concentration right now keep up with Hinata, of course Hiashi isn't going all out. But then it hit him Hinata isn't even trying to close his tenketsus. It is just a diversion. Naruto suddenly hit Hiashi with a gentle fist in his shoulder and it landed perfectly to his amazement. How can someone without byakugan do this and do it perfectly? It disabled his right hand and not wanting to add more of his embarrassment he used kaiten knocking the two unconscious.

During dinner Hiashi invited Naruto it was a private dinner, consisting of him, Naruto and Hinata.

"How did you learn to use the gentle fist?" Hiashi asked

"Hinata taught me" Naruto replied with full confidence which earned him a blush from Hinata.

"But how did you know exactly where to hit me? The tenketsus are not always on the same place for every person, not unless you can see it can you use our fighting style effectively."

"I had help, Hinata told me where to hit you" he said grinning.

"How?"

"We can talk to each other without saying word" Hinata said.

"So that is one of the effects of it" Hiashi replied not even shocked with Hinata's revelation, which confused the two. It was erased when Hiashi told them that Naruto will join in their training which made the two happy for different reasons. Hinata is happy that he would be able to spend more time with Naruto while Naruto is happy because someone is going to teach him and a clan leader for that fact.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, I still have one things to do before I go to the graduation, then the teams. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I had copied an idea to a discontinued story. I would so much like to continue the story; however Naruto is overpowered so I decided to make my own. The title is Bonds of Kyuubi.

"speech"

'thought'

_flashback_

**Inner self** such as Kyuubi, Inner Sakura

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It is just that I haven't been inspired lately.

Graduation time

For the past year, Naruto and Hinata has been training their "connections" experimenting how much, what to do and how to apply their chakra to access each others senses. Together no one can beat them in a two on two spars even two on three. Sad to say that mostly the only time Naruto is able to win a one on one spar is when Hinata is near. She is helping him of course giving him a byakugan for his advantage. Of course Hinata is good at not standing out so no one notices her. Hinata mostly wins her spar when Naruto is close, it is mostly because of a foreign chakra that seems to be only accessible to her when he is near. Plus the boost in confidence is doing wonders for her, and also knowing that if it ever got out of her hand, that he will be there.

Naruto is the kind of person who doesn't give up and does his best all the time. The students who wanted to graduate needed to pass three tests, to use three jutsus, Kawarimi, Clone Jutsu and Transformation jutsu. He did the Kawarimi perfectly but when he did the transformation jutsu, being the prankster that he is, he transformed into a naked lady that has smoke covering her sensitive parts that left little to the imagination. Iruka and Mizuki passed out, well they got knocked to a wall with trails of blood leaving from their noses. He was able to develop the technique when he was passing by a hot spring and saw a long silver haired man, namely Jiraya, passed out while peeing into a said hole much like how Iruka and Mizuki did only a lot milder. He was able to see models from "accidental" access to Hinata's eyes when she is taking a bath on the hot springs whether it really is accidental or not, only Naruto knows. The clone, he was really bad at it, for some reason he can't really control his chakra, the chakra that is being used is so small, he seemed to get a spike to turn the clone into a disfigured …well I can't really say person, so I'll just say "it" is disfigured.

He failed again, and that is the third time, he failed creating bunshins. After Iruka left, Naruto was looking down on the floor, defeated when Mizuki told him that there is a way for him to pass the test.

"There is a scroll in the Hokage tower, in which once you master only a technique, they would make you a genin." Mizuki said

Naruto bought all of it and went to get the forbidden scroll, but being with Hinata somehow common sense was rubbed into him. He told Hinata what Mizuki told him just in case. He got the scroll and went to the forest, and opened the scroll and the first jutsu was a kage bunshin no jutsu. He frowned at the discovery, that the first jutsu would be the one that failed him, and it is even a higher level than that. By nightfall he was able to master the jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei, I have mastered a jutsu from this scroll so I guess you have to make me a genin." Naruto said

"What, who told you that?!?" Iruka replied.

"Mizuki-sensei did" just as he dodged a shuriken from the trees, looking closer it revealed Mizuki.

"Give me the scroll Naruto and I'll spare you" Mizuki shouted.

"Run!! Don't give him the scroll" Iruka looked at Naruto and shouted at him.

"You know why people hate you Naruto? It is a village secret." Mizuki shouted.

"Stop it you are not supposed to tell him that" Iruka shouted back at Mizuki who just kept going on.

"You are the reincarnation of Kyuubi!! Everybody knows that you need to be dead, If only the Hyuugas wasn't protecting you but now there aren't any and Iruka lost his parents to you so who is going to protect you now?" Mizuki told him.

Naruto was shocked at the revelation, so was Hinata who is listening through him. One thought came to their mind, Hiashi is going to explain.

When Naruto snapped backed from reality, a Fuuma Shuriken was heading straight for his head, so he did what most people will do, he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. A few moments later, nothing happened, so he opened his eyes and saw Iruka took the shuriken on his back.

"You are not the Kyuubi or his reincarnation, because of the way you act. It is not the destruction of Konoha that you seek, but to protect it. I've been mad at you before because I was ignorant, but now I'm sure that you are not Kyuubi, not even close.

"You are not going to touch Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he prepared for his jutsu "for what you have done to Iruka, you will pay for it a thousand times, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

With that jutsu he beat the crap out of Mizuki. After that Iruka told him to close his eyes and he felt his goggles being removed from his forehead, being replaced with something else. As he opened his eyes he felt his forehead and saw Iruka without the forehead protector.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now a genin."

A/N:

There it is, it has been really busy for me so it is going to take some time for me to upload the next chapter. Please review tell me what do you think I need to improve or if there is something that I need to add.


End file.
